God Help the Outcasts
by thehighfunctioningpsychopath
Summary: One-shot. Take a look into the box of cats that is Loki's mind. He reflects on the events in his life leading up to when he let go at the end of the Thor. Angsty and all around creepy


"God help the outcasts", Loki whispers to himself as he falls from the Bifroest into uncharted territory. Isn't that what they said? The mortals on Earth? He had always been an outcast. Was there ever a time when he felt accepted? He couldn't remember any. He tries to rifle through his memories, getting flashes of different ages.

Quick, a little Loki darts above in a tree, he wants to grab the sky and keep it in his pocket. Thor and his friends mock him below, telling him it's not possible.

Can't do it, don't do, won't do it, shouldn't do it, wouldn't do it, couldn't do it. Could he?

He should listen to the sky, and listen to trees, whipping in wind, twisting and dancing; telling him he can't, but he won't; because he understands but does not comprehend and he's young enough to believe that his problems would be solved by the beauty of the world.

He's older now, and has taken his name as the god of mischief. Sif laughed at him in the weapons room, he's not as fast as her. He'll show her. So proud of her blonde hair, why not cut it all off? Destroy her, destroy her, destroyer? Everything she cares about. Loki sneaks off to the land of Dwarves, looking for something, anything. He chops off her hair, replacing it with the enchanted of the Dwarves. When she wakes in the morning, she screams, her hair is as black as tar. Now Loki is not the only one in Asgard with black hair. Sif is convinced he did, but she's got no proof.

Am I fast enough now, dear Lady Sif?

Perhaps I'll sew your lips together next time

Your eyes on my brother, I'll sew them shut too.

Give me a kiss now, you've never looked so lovely.

The years pass, and Thor's name day comes. We're to have a rageful fool sitting on the throne

Thor's been thrown out, the All Father sleeps. Loki's the frost giant's son and the king of Asgard. Heimdall doesn't trust him, but he doesn't need the Bifroest. He sings congratulations and words of praise to himself, no one else will.

"You were both made to be king, but only one of you will rule."

You were right father, only one of us will rule, you were simply wrong about the ruler. Ill forgive you if you wake, I promise, I swear; sorry I frightened you, it's really not my fault though.

Thor comes back. So you made some eggs, brother, kissed a human? Excuse me, my sincerest apologies, let me wipe the throne for you; of course you recognize the goodness of a race now.

The final showdown commences. Stupid boy, you broke the bridge, thought it would stop me? Nothing can stop me, I am Loki. I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night. I am the dark shadow hiding in the woods. I am the soul sucker under your bed.

Fear me.

Fear me.

But most of all, do not underestimate me. My blade slides easily through your throat, I enjoy the feeling of bringing death. Loki the Deathbringer, the patron saint of outcasts and untouchables. I like that. Whisper my name while I carve out your heart. Look into my eyes while whittle your bones. Something pretty for Mother.

I could have done it father, for you, for all of us. I'd be a real Asgardian, then, right? Look, father, look, I did it, or at least I tried. Doesn't it count for something? Forget about Thor, this was for you. Can't I be your real son now? Can't we just pretend?

No, I've got nothing now; tell mother I am sorry, she was always my greatest protector. She was the one who taught me what the world was really made of.

He lets go of the bridge, and drifts into open space. What's coming next? He'd welcome death like a blanket of sleep.

Close your eyes, Loki, close your eyes. He admits it, he deserves this. But he's caused too much damage and must face the repercussions.

"God help the outcasts" he whispers again.

A/N Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated! Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow!

I just kind of realized how creepy the story was, and I'd like to apoligize, I didn't take my medication today. This pretty much what I feel like is going on in Loki's brain, though


End file.
